Kamen rider Alt-med
by HAZZARD OVERFLOW
Summary: A tv show apparently can come to life and bring with it a epidemic. Watch a new rider rise.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Here is the kamen rider project I was talking about.

 **Game Start**

The scene is that of a simple city. "An epidemic." A narrator says as an orange double helix gets launched into the air. "A widespread occurrence of an infectious disease in a community at a particular time." The helix sends an orange mist across the city. "Humans don't realise the effects of bringing back something once meant to be forgotten." Monsters start to emerge from the mist. They look like giant orange blobs of different varieties. Some were bulky, others had wings, and some had blades.

"However, when an evil emerges." There was a red field that came from a specific point, causing all the monsters to turn. There was three armored figures with features clouded by the night. On the right there was a yellow figure with one red glowing eye, a line covering the other, and a shield. On the left was a blue figure with two large yellow eyes, spiky hair, and a blade. In the middle the figure was holding a abnormally large sword with a white glow and sharp white eyes. The figure holding the sword was red with circular blue eyes, flat hair, and had a small device in his other hand. "Good people will come to oppose it."

 **Episode 1: The Sequel's Start**

The scene shows a man with a lab coat and flat black hair laying on the ground. The setting is revealed to be the top of a hospital. A woman came out of the door. She had a nurses outfit on, a clipboard in hand, and had long black hair. "Hello, anyone up here?" She asked out loud turning to the man. "Excuse me sir. Who are you?" She asked. The man didn't respond, so she got closer to hear him sleeping. She she shook him as she asked. "Sir, Sir, wake up please." He eventually opened up his eyes.

"Hello there. Why are you waking me?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Your not allowed to be on the roof."

"I'm sorry mam, I just got bored waiting for my examination for entering." She gave him a curious stare.

"Really? When does yours start?" She asked.

"Around two." There was silence for a second.

"It's one fifty." She stated calmly. The man jumped up and ran to the door.

"Thanks Feikume!" He called out as he ran out.

"... How did he know my name?"

We now see the man running through the hallway, crashing into things. He starts to slide as he brakes, slowing down until he gets to a door and stops. "I'm here, sorry i'm late." He said to an older man in an office. The older man was in a business suit.

"Not to worry mr." Pauses to look at his sheet. "Nomu, let's go over your evaluation." Nomu sat down as the older man continued looking over the paper.

"First name is Sebu, age 25, went to college for four years, got a couple medical degrees. It says here you won a video game tournament." He pauses and raises his head. "I'm surprised you had time to study and play games Mr. Nomu."

"It's a medical condition I have. It should be shown later in my file Mr?" Sebu asked curiously.

"Akuya Sei." He replied, looking back at the file. "Ah, here we are. Diagnosed as a child with unknown bacteria in nervous system. Know symptomes show displays memory similar to that of hyperthymesia, or in layman's terms your unable to forget. Well I can see how a man would take advantage of that. Tell me though, why do you want to become a doctor." Akuya asked sternly.

"Well, as a kid I saw a show of a hero who only wanted to save the lives of others. I was inspired by his determination to go through anything. I want to do the same things he did." Sebu replied with steel in his voice in eyes.

"Well, I think you'll do fine at this hospital. Congratulations, you are now a doctor in training Mr. Nomu. You start tomorrow." He said raising his hand toward him. They both grinned as they shook hands.

"Thank you sir."

The scene changes once again to an unknown rooftop at night. There is a lone figure, A man with glasses, along with a simple suit and slicked down hair stood in the night. He held a bronze device with an A and B button on it. It had a pincer on one side and a barrel on the other, which released an orange mist from the roof. "Our first target has been infected madam."

A new figure steps out of the shadows, a female looking entity with a black robe. She held a staff with a crystal orb at the top. Her hands had claws and her face sharp teeth with two grey glowing eyes. Her skin was pure grey and she held an air of terror. "Good, now we can begin the revival of our race." She said in a distorted feminine voice of violence. "These humans always treated us as nothing but objects. Now we take our vengeance upon them as the dominant race." She then started to laugh maniacally.

We now go back to the hospital in the morning where we see Sebu waiting in a doctor room. He's playing on a handheld game console, the screen showing data he's clicking through with ease. "Let's see, the unknown villain attacks seemingly random buildings. But they all have transactions that lead to one common man. Trace some more and … the bomber is found. Sending the data and … yes! I saved the day. Now for -" He is interrupted as the door is opened. He quickly jumped at the action and fell on his face.

"Hello. Is there a Dr Nomu here?" A nurse asked. It was the same one that woke him up on the roof.

"Here, do you need something Feikume?" He asked groaning, getting off the floor.

"How do you know my name anyway?" She asks curiously.

"I glanced at your name take. Feikume dikku right?" He said confident. Feikume merely gave him a mock glare.

"Also, you have your first patient, come on in Soutaich." In comes a little boy with plaid clothing. "This is your doctor, Mr Nomu." The boy nods and sits on the table. He looks to see the game console in Sebu's hand, his eyes widening.

"Is that the new Ret corp release game!?" The boy asked exclaiming.

"Yeah." Sebu grinned as he spoke, a box with a miniature cartoon looking red man looking at a screen with a cape appeared in front of him. Words were on the screen which said the name of the game. "Memory Man A. A memory game where you predict the actions of villains to help other heros. It's really popular and a great-" He was interrupted by coughing from the nurse.

"He still needs to be diagnosed." Feikume said in a serious tone.

"Oh, right." He pulled out a stethoscope and put it to Soutaich's chest. He held a stick to his lips and put a light in his ear. He did a couple of other tests before sitting down. "Small fever of 99.3, sore throat, retinal is delayed. I can't seem to pinpoint the cause." He said as he spun a thermometer in his hand.

"Shouldn't you be writing this down?" The Feikume asked the doctor.

"Don't worry, I can memorise this easy."

"That isn't how you should operate."

"Well I can operate how I please. I don't need advice from a nurse." She twitched at that.

"Why you little-"

"AH!" They both stopped arguing and turned to see Shoutachi clutching his head. A screeching sound can be heard.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sebu asks as he walks over to the boy. Suddenly, orange pixilation starts to come out of his face before going back in. "What was that?" Suddenly he is pushed aside by the nurse. She pulls out a weird looking stethoscope and points it to the boy. A screen appears and shows a pic of a brain on it floating around.

"He's infected. Got to take him to the bay." She grabbed the boy and put his on a mobile stretcher.

"Infected, what are you-hey!" Sebu said as he noticed her take the boy out of the room. "Come back here!" He ran after her as she rushed Shoutachi down the hallway. After a while Feikume stops by a wall and looks to see no one in the hallway.

She takes out her ID and swiped it near the railing. Suddenly a beeping sound is hears and the wall opens up to reveal an elevator."Don't worry, we'll get you some help." She said as she started to push him in. Sebu arrived at the end of the hallway and turned to see them.

"Hey, I said come back!" He ran as the nurse tried to shut the door. As it was about to close his hand stopped it and pushed the door open. His expression was pure rage. "What the hell is wrong with my patient." He asked in an angry tone. The nurse started to sweat.

"Sorry, we're about to enter a restricted area. I'm going to need you to leave." She said with an authoritative tone.

"You have a secret elevator, you assigned me a patient even though apparently you have a better diagnose, you checked up on me even though it's not routine for nurses to check on the roof, you weren't at the hospital for the past three days, and finally Feikume Dikku is kanjin for fake medic. I'm not leaving without answers got it?" He said with seriousness and disappointment.

There was a silence before she simply sighed. "Fine, come with me, i'll explain." She re pushed the button and the elevator went down. "He has an infection from something known as the bugster virus." Sebu's eyes widened. "It's a virus that-"

"Was born from video game data, but instead of infecting malware it infects humans. Causes the host to slowly disappear. Requires Kamen Riders to use to separate." He then turned to her. "Also a fictional one at that."

She tilted her head. "Although it sounds like it, it's not fictional I can assure you. It started about five years ago." She kept going but he was spacing out.

'What the hell? If she's right, then Ex-aid really happened. But I know for sure that's not the case. There would have been something that showed for it on the internet.' His train of thought was interrupted by the ding of the elevator. It opened to reveal a new slick hallway with a metal vault door at the end.

Feikume grabbed the front end of the stretcher. "Grab the back and help me push." They walked to the end of the hallway where she punched a keypad, opening a door. As they were about to go in a woman walked in front of them. She wore a lab coat and had long black hair.

"Feikume, why is he here?" She asked in an angry tone. "He's not a member of the DH." She stated.

"My patient is hurt and I need to help in anyway I can. Even if this 'bugster virus' is real." He said with a sarcastic tone at the end. The woman adopted a face of anger.

"You told an outsider about the bugster virus? One of the main secrets your supposed to keep?" Feikume meeped and then sulked.

"Sorry mrs Mitsubi, it won't happen again." She said in a sad tone.

"Hey lighten up, I basically forced her to let me help." He stated. As he said it they put Shoutaich in a separate room and lifted him on a bed. It was hooked up to a bunch of gear and screens.

"Whatever, just get out of the danger zone before we activate the stage select." Mitsubi said as they walked out and closed the door.

"What the hell do you mean stage select?" Sebu asked as they walked to the common area. It consisted of an arcade machine, a table, a shelf, a computer, and a window to the operating room.

"We have a driver but the only gamers we have are not in the area. Since no one else can operate, we have to send them to the game world in case of the bugster forming." Feikume explained. She went over and grabbed a case from a shelf. "What are we going to do?" She spoke out loud.

"Why don't I operate? I'm a doctor after all." Sebu spoke up. They both turned to him.

"Because you need compatibility surgery. Without it and you succumb to the bugster virus." Stated Mitsubi as the case was put on the table. "Why did he have to get infected now out of all times." There was a silence for a moment.

Suddenly the lights started to flash red. "Warning, bugster union forming! Warning, bugster union forming!" A voice called out.

"Damn it. Feikume, activate the stage select before it can wreck the building." She nodded as she went over to the console.

"Commencing stage select in ten seconds. 10. 9. 8." As the countdown started, Sebu looked at the case now on the table. "7. 6. 5. 4." We see Shoutaich as orange matter forms over him and grows. "3. 2. 1. 0." Suddenly there is a blinding light in the common area. When it they looked into the window to see a city as the orange mass grows into a hulking monster that held spikes on it's body. Mitsubi sighed.

"Now the only thing left to do is hope a gamer can show up soon. Now as for you." She said pointing to Sebu … only to realise he wasn't there. The girls looked around until Feikume gasped. "The driver! Where's the case?" The case was also gone. There was a pause as the both looked through the window. The saw Sebu opening the case.

"That's weird, must be a new model or something." Inside the case was a belt which had a red handle covering a cyan case. Next to it was a red game cartridge with a handle. "And this gashat looks new to."

Mitsubi grabbed a mike. "What are you doing? If you use that you'll be infected if you use the driver."

"Then you guys call the people that can in. I'll just buy time until they do, then they can cure me." He place the belt on him.

 **=Neo Game Driver!=**

The belt announced as it wrapped around his waist. "I was right, new model."

Meanwhile Feikume was now using the mike. "Don't you care about your own life!?" She called out in worry. He simply smiled at this.

"What type of doctor would I be if I didn't wrisk my life for my patients?" He then grabbed the gashat as he pushed the button.

 **=Memory Man A!=**

It announced as a screen appeared behind Sebu. It popped out round coins with images of people doing actions which went in front of him. After a few seconds of him observing them they then went into capsules as a small box appears in front of him. THe capsules shuffled as they went across the stage, arning the attention of the monster. Meanwhile the two women were shocked. "The field loaded, how?"

He grinned. "A memory game, just my specialty. Henshin!" He yelled as he inserted the gashat into the belt.

 **=Click and Load! Let's game. New game. Game play. Wacha name! I'm a Neo Gamer=**

A roulette of thumbnails appears, showing a bunch of different faces. He selects one in front of him which create a light, enveloping his body to reveal his armor. It was a bulky suit with white all over it. It had a gamepad with a health bar on it's chest that held the symbol of a fist and a key.. The head was the same size as the body with short arms and legs. It had red flat hair with round blue cartoon eyes that took a round shape.

His reaction … "Hey guys! Does this suit have a name?" Suddenly, a screen appeared in front of him, displaying the name Alt-med. "Awesome." He strikes out his hand, pointing at the monster. "Kamen Rider Alt-med, and i've memorised my win." He said as a card appeared in the air.

 **=Gashacon Line!=**

Out of the card appeared a device that went around his hand. It had a A and B button on it along with a trigger. The monster raised it's hand and brought it down on him. Alt-med ducked and slid under the giant monsters body as he aimed his weapon at a capsule above him. He pulled the trigger and a laser beam hit the capsule. It opened to reveal a blue coin with a picture of a man jumping. It flew straight to Alt-med and enveloped his body in blue energy.

 **=High Jump!=**

He then jumped above the buildings and aimed at two more capsules and received two more coins. He pressed the B button and hit a third one, which instead went to the monster.

 **=Iron Body! Muscular! Sleep!=**

The monster stopped it's rampage and suddenly had a snot bubble appear on it. Meanwhile Alt-med had his body glow red and turn to reflective metal. He then proceeded to press the A button

 **=Punch=**

He punched the thing repeatedly, hit signs repeatedly showing, until the monster exploded with a perfect sign appearing. He jumped and grabed shoutaich's uncounsious body as the gow on his body started to disappear. An orange cloud flew and formed a group nearby. It was orange men dressed in fedora like style with hats.

One in particularly had green and pink body with a spiked mohawk. "Oh yeah, i'm free! The whole world's gonna hear about the villain know about Funk!" He said like a generic punk. Alt-med went over to a bench and placed Shoutaich.

"Alright then. Now let's level up." The group stopped cheering as they had confusion marks over their heads. "Dai Henshin!" He yelled as he pushed the lever, opening the driver. A light screen grew from the driver's screen, which Alt-med ran through before jumping in the air.

 **=Click to open! Level Up:** **Learn the pattern and save the day. Memory man A!=**

His armor exploded as his original head was on his back as he turned around. He was now in a slimer armor. His chest still had a gamepad and lifebar. His hair was flat and his eyes still were cartoonish blue. He had a keyboard like design on his arms. "Level 2 eh? Get him boys!" Funk said as the grunts started to charge. Now that the gashacon line came back down, Alt-med grabbed it as he charged them.

He simply doged the attacks for a bit before punching them. "One, two, three, punch! One, two, three, punch. You guys are really repetitive you know right." He pushed the B button a couple times as he finished them off.

Funk then came from behind and attacked him with the spikes on his arm. "You may have beet my gang, but try me on for size." He said cockily. Alt-med pressed the A button on his weapon again.

 **=Open=**

He then aimed at a capsule and pulled the trigger, inside was a yellow coin that showed a man running. The coin immediately enveloped his body.

 **=Speed up=**

He preceded to run circles around the bugster while constantly attacking him. Eventually he stopped as the monster tried to catch his breath. "Alright then, time to end this."

 **=Click and save.=**

He pulled out the the gashat before blowing it. He then put it into his side slot and pressed the button.

 **=Click and load! Kimewaza=**

Red energy collected around his leg as he prepared to jump. He pressed the button on the holder once again.

 **=Memory Critical Strike=**

Alt-med jumped and kicked him in the chest three times. Funk then sparked shortly before exploding.

 **=Satisfying Finish=**

A list of games appeared before stopping at Memory Man A and saying a message.

 **=Game Clear!=**

It announced. Feikume rushed in as soon as the announcement was over, Alt-med closing his driver as the armor disappeared in a flash of light. "That was ea-" He was cut off as he passed out. Feikume rushed to him as she scanned him.

"Damn it, now he's … not infected!" She said shocked.

Somewhere else a man looked at his phone while driving, ignoring the traffic. He had a blue shirt and jeans. "So a new gamer. This oughta be interesting." He said, the scene showing a blue gashat and a neo game driver behind him.

 **Next time**

"It was a show, I swear." Said a Sebu handcuffs.

"Sorry bud, i'm the only hero here." Said the man at the end.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Spoke the grey monster from earlier to Alt-med.

 **=Parkour Boy B=** Shows a new gamer in blue armour and a small sword.

 **Game End**

Tell me what you think please.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. I got chapters for the other stories in development. But i need your guys help on one part. I don't know how the dorms at UA work so i'm gonna need some info on that. Anyway, enjoy.

 **Start**

Sebu, a new doctor, just joined the rescue health hospital. However, his first patient is infected by something called a bugster. He transforms to defeat it, and now what awaits our hero?

We see the lobby down stairs, where Sebu wakes up, realises he is handcuffed, and sees Mitsubi and Feikume stare at him. "Um, what's happening?" He asked.

"What's happening is your going to give us answers. First off, when did you take the compatibility surgery?" Mitsubi asked.

"The hell are you talking about? I never had a surgery since I was five!" He replied slightly ticked off.

"Then how could you use the driver without being infected?" Asked Feikume in a disbelieving tone. Sebu adopted a look of confusion.

"I'm not infected. Weird, I thought I'd be infected after using a gashat without surgery, or being patient zero." He replied.

"First off, you couldn't use a gashat without it in the first place like that. You would just be infected and then spawn a bugster." Feikume stated.

"Oh, well good thing that didn't happen." He said chuckling with nervousness.

"Speaking of, how did you know how to use the driver without instruction?" Asked Mitsubi.

"Rule of cool." They gave him a blank stare. "Well, I watched Kamen rider Ex-aid and went from there."

"What the heck is that?" Mitsubi asked while Feikume pulled out her phone and typed at light speed.

"Kamen rider is a show where masked heroes with belts and motorcycles fight monsters. But there is no Ex-aid here." She said looking at her phone.

"Let me see that." Sebu asked. They stared at him with deadpan expressions. "Right, you don't trust me." He deadpanned for himself. "It was a show, I swear. The guy is real and he's a good hero."

"Did somebody say hero?" Came a new voice. They turned to see a man with blue shirt, jeans, and brown hair.

"And you are?" Asked Sebu.

"My name is Yagami Lemochi. I'm a gamer of DH." He introduced as he held up a driver. "So your the new gamer. You don't look like much." He said as he walked over.

"I'm new, of course I don't look like much." Sebu replied in a matter of fact way. "That's why i'll get stronger and become a good hero." This caused Yagami to laugh.

"Sorry bud, i'm the only hero here." He said with a cocky grin. "Now why don't you quit while your ahead." He told him in a threatening manner. Sebu gave him a defiant stare.

"Like i'm gonna leave the lives of patients in the hands of someone like you." As they stared sparks appeared between the two. Feikume nervously backed away while Mitsubi growled in rage.

"Quiet you two!" She shouted as they backed off. "I'm going to interrogate this man, and you two are gonna be quiet unless spoken to. Do I make myself clear?" She said with a dark aura.

"Yes mam." They both squeaked.

Now the scene showed a computer room with the butler and the grey monster. "So anyone else been infected Admi?" She asked boardly.

"Yes, they should show an outbreak by tomorrow." The butler known as Admi said as he typed. Suddenly a nearby screen glitched and showed an anonymous silhouette.

"Should I make an appearance then?" Said a muffled voice.

"Were you spying on us again?" Asked Admi with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I need to keep progress, of course I did." He replied. "You still didn't answer my question."

"No, I think I shall." The grey figure spoke up. "I need boredom relieved and you need to remain hidden for at least a little longer." She brought up as she left the room.

We now go back to the DH room where Sebu is still being interrogated. "Alright, we've been at this since yesterday. I don't think he knows anything else." Spoke up Feikume.

Sebu sighed in relief. "Thank god it's over."

"Look, we're low on gamers . We could use someone like him." She brought up the facts to her boss.

"Fine then. Welcome to the DH, also known as Data Health." Mitsubi said as she uncuffed Sebu. "Your going to be a Neo Gamer from now on. A warrior who uses game based powers to fight the bugster menace." She explained.

"I prefer Kamen Rider thank you." Sebu retorted.

"The hell are those?" Yagami asked from his chair.

"Warriors that fight monsters to save others." He explained with a hint of annoyance.

"Interesting. From now on i'll take that name to." Yagami said with a grin.

"You have to be worthy to take on that name." Sebu spoke up.

"Would both of you be quiet!" Mitsubi screamed, causing both of them to sit up straight.

"Yes mam!" They said with fear as she sighed.

"Feikume, take the rest, I need something for my headache." She went to a cabinet and inspected some pills.

"Alright boys." Feikume said in a military based outfit. "This here location is our base. That room there is for operating." She said pointing to a window. "This machine shows bugster progress and games cleared." She said pointing to an arcade machine for a game called Doki Doki Crisis. "And this is a bugster signal detector for when a person with the bugster virus is about to outbreak." She said pointing to a flashing light.

There was a silence in the room as everyone stood still for a moment, then the all ran to the device. "Where is it located?" Asked Mitsubi as she took some pills.

"It's in the park. Everyone, to the car." She said as she grabbed some keys and everyone except Mitsubi proceeded to get in the van. The scene now goes to a guy on the ground clutching his chest in pain as orange light glitched on him.

A child next to him was shaking him. "Dad, Dad. What's wrong." A van pulls up as Feikume and Sebu dash out.

"There!" Feikume pointed as they ran to the dad. She pulled out her stethoscope and a screen appeared, showing a hard hat image on the screen. "He's definitely infected."

"I'll take care of this one." Yagami said as he got out of the van, neo game driver already on. He pulled out a blue gashat and pressed the button.

 **=Parkour Boy B=**

A screen appeared as boxes came out and scattered over the field. "Dang it, I hate that game." Sebu said as he put on his own driver.

 **=Neo Game Driver=**

"You know about it?" Feikume asked.

"Yeah, Parkour boy b." As he spoke there was a screen of a blue man jumping off a building and onto a rail. "A reaction game where you act as a sidekick that outskills the villain. The patterns keep changing and mixing to fast. I'm not able to memorise them." He said as he pulled out his own gashat.

The dad jumped up as his eyes flashed red. "Your gonna lose you puny guys." He said as he grew into a giant orange monster. This one had long arms and legs, and it levitated off the ground.

 **=Memory Man A=**

The familiar capsules came out and scattered over the field. "I'm at least helping you idiot."

"I told you, I can do it solo." Yagami replied as they both flipped their gashats.

"Henshin!" The announced as they inserted them.

 **=Click and Load! Let's game. New game. Game play. Wacha name! I'm a Neo Gamer=**

They both took on their respective lv 1 forms which looked similar. Yagami's head, however, had sharp yellow eyes instead of round blue ones. His blue hair spiked up left and right. His game icons also showed a sword and a hook. "So, what's your name in this form?" Alt-med asked. Yagami raised his right hand to the air.

"Kamen Rider Ctrl. This fights gonna be fabulous!" He summoned his weapon, which was a blue blade. It had an ap B button and white lines on it.

 **=Gashacon Quick=**

Alt-med clicked his tongue. "I told you, you have to earn that me Kamen Rider Alt-med, and i've memorised my win." He summoned his weapon as well.

 **=Gashacon Line=**

They both rushed the monster. While Alt-med went for a muscle up, Ctrl jumped on the monsters arm. He then ran all over it, jumping and dodging the attacks. He then proceeded to do a triple flip and landed in front of Alt-med. A cheering sound was heard in the background. "The hell was all that?" Alt-med asked as his rush was interrupted.

"In my game, the cooler the trick, the better the reward." Ctrl then kicked a nearby box to reveal a red coin with a image of a man on fire.

 **=Fire Make=**

He then ran to the monster with his body enveloped in flames as he swung his sword, causing hit and great signs to appear all over its body as it was destroyed. The fire on his body died as he grabbed the dad. The virus formed into a bugster with a hardhat and tools. His body was yellow and had danger road signs all over his body. "Let's mess up your plans." He and his grunts, who had hardhats and tools, spoke up.

"It's buildy, the boss from my game actually." Ctrl said as he tossed the dad to Alt-med. "Stand back, I got this." He grabbed his belt lever. "Secon-" He was interrupted as a bolt of lightning went in front of him. Footsteps were heard as they turned to the source. It was the grey bugster that was covered in a cloak. "Hey, don't interrupt my coolness."

"Now you know how it feels." Alt-med mumbled.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sorcella, the grand witch." She announced as she raised her staff. "I shall now test your skills. Meteor!" She screamed as a meteor from nowhere hit Ctrl and Alt-med. The gamers rolled as the lifebars on their body lowered to half. "Pathetic, we're leaving for now." she said as she walked to Buildy.

"But we can beat them right now! Let me just-" He never finished as she pointed her staff at him.

"Warp!" They both vanished in a flash. The grunts stood there for a second before panicking and running. Ctrl stood up.

"Who the hell was that?" He said as the gamers pulled out their gashat.

 **=Click to Save=**

The armor vanished in a flash. "Let's get him to the bay." Sebu grunted before he fell to the ground. "God why is that so exhausting?"

Feikume went to the little boy. "Hello there little boy. We need you to come with us, your father needs medical attention at our hospital." The boy nodded as the group walked to the van .

At the bay they scanned the machine for bugster location. "What the heck attacked us?" Asked Yagami who was eating an energy bar.

"Sorcella is a strong buster that completed it's infection. She appeared on zero day and has been unlocated until today." Feikume explained as she typed.

"You mean until it appeared. These bugsters aren't human you know." He explained, causing Feikume to flinch slightly.

"So, anything make you stressful lately?" Asked Sebu to the father as they sat in the operation room.

"Well, I have to work more lately due to a mortgage issue and I can't see my child as often. He gets so upset it hurts just to look at him. I actually got called in to rewrite my article and had to tell him." He explained in a sad tone., Sebu took it all in stride. "I swear, when the issue is over though, i'm gonna spend a whole weekend with him." He said determined.

"I see. Don't worry, you'll be out of here in no time." He said as he walked into the main room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? You have to help us locate the bugster before it's to late." Mitsubi yelled from her place at the desk.

"You do know that bugsters can see the memories of people they infect right?" Everyone slowly nods. "And that stress weakens the immune system." They slowly nod some more. "So if a bugster uses memories to target what makes a person stressful …" Sebu trailed off as their eyes widened in recognition.

"Wow, I guess you can be useful, as a sidekick at least." Yagami said as he finished. "If we go by that logic he's either gonna go after the family or his office." He said putting his hand to his chin to think.

"First off i'm not a sidekick. Second, i'm thinking he's gonna go after the kid." Yagami grins as he walks to Sebu.

"Well then, I guess whoever stops the bugster is the hero then." He said as they stared each other down

"You know, there's a condition called narcissistic personality disorder. I think it fits you quite well."

"Says the newby. I've been at this far longer than you i'm sure." Sparks appeared between them. Mitsubi sighed.

"Just get along for now." Sebu turned away as he walked down the hall to the elevator.

Upstairs Sebu went into the hospital lobby, where he saw the child sitting on a chair, looking sadly at the floor. "There you are." He said walking to him, taking a seat. "Your dad is currently having a surgery. He also told me you hate when he has to work." The child looked down and nodded slowly. "You know, he cares alot about you. The reason he works so much is because of a small money issue. When it's done, he's gonna spend a whole weekend with you."

The child looked up and smiled slightly. "Really." Sebu nodded. "Yeah!" The child exclaimed in excitement. Sebu chuckled a little at this.

"What a sappy scene." A voice said as a hook wrapped around the child's waist and pulled him away.

"No!" Sebu yelled as he ran outside. There the buster from earlier, Buildy, was holding onto the child. "Let go of … oh my god, I forgot to ask his name." The bugsters anime dropped. "What's your name kid!?"

"Ken." The boy replied scared.

"Don't worry then, i'll save you ken." The bugster laughed at his reply.

"Well then, first you have to clear my, OBSTACLE COURSE!" He screamed as the grunts appeared. There was dust and construction noise for a few seconds before clearing to reveal a course with spikes, blades, and fire.

Sebu clicked his tongue as he pulled out his gear.

 **=Memory Man A=**

"Henshin!"

 **=Click and Load! Let's game. New game. Game play. Wacha name! I'm a Neo Gamer=**

Alt-med glanced at a small screen before grabbing his belt. "Dai Henshin!"

 **=Click to Open! Level Up: Learn the pattern and save the day. Memory man A!=**

"I've memorised my victory!" He tried to go around but a wall sized screen with a red x appeared.

"No cheating, you have to clear the course, hahaha." Said Buildy in a arrogant tone. Alt-med jumped over a fence, only to get hit by a blade.

"Ugh." He then waited for a pendulum blade to pass before walking forward again as he accidently ran into another. "Damn it." He then sidestepped a falling ceiling, only to hear a beeping noise. He looked down to see a flashing red before an explosion went off, making him fly off the course. His lifebar started to deplete about halfway.

"You fell off the course. Start from the start!" The ground slide as he was literally pushed back to the start line. Feikume then ran out to see Alt-med failing.

"What are you doing? Your game lets you look at the game field once for a limited time." She explained to Alt-med as he got up.

"I know, but look at that light on his helmet." He pointed at Buildy's head. "Everytime it flashes, the course changes into something new. I can't memorise it if the track keeps changing." Buildy laughed.

"I guess you can't beat it, then I win." He laughed some more as a man walked out.

"Pathetic really." They turn to see Yagami. "You didn't get a raise from your boss so you tried to kill him. Your plot is so one dimensional it's a tragedy really."

"Screw you!" He said as Yagami turned to Alt-med.

"And you, I expected better. You should know a hero doesn't make excuses, they give results." He pulled out his gashat.

 **=Parkour Boy B=**

Boxes appears in some spots on the course and one at the end. "Henshin!"

 **=Click and Load! Let's game. New game. Game play. Wacha name! I'm a Neo Gamer=**

He then grabbed the lever. "Second run." A screen appeared before he jumped through it and jumped.

 **=Click to Open! Level Up: The action is entertaining. Sidekick in training. Parkour boy B!=**

He did some mid air flips before the armor exploded and he landed on the ground. His armor now completely blue. It was similar to alt-med in the aspect that the head resembled his lv 1 form, and his armor seemed more streamlined.

"This fight is gonna be fabulous." He pulled out his weapon and pressed the A button on it.

 **=Gashacon Quick! Grab=**

The blade flipped and now resembles a hook. He jumped into the course dodging at incredible speeds. Jumping over obstacles and moving before he could even see a few of the problems. His momentum never slowed even as he he slid under a blade. He pulled on the trigger of his weapon, shooting out the hook at the ceiling as it pulled him over a spike pit. After he got to the end he posed with a thumbs up. "And done."

There was a perfect sign over him as the course disappeared. "Incredible." Alt-med said as he stood back up. Buildy, showing panic, put his pick next to the boy.

"Stand back, or i'll kill him." He said threatening, causing the boy's eyes to widen in fear.

"No!" Said Alt-med.

Ctrl simply chuckled. "You forget, the bigger the trick" He said as he kicked a box. "The better the reward." It showed the speed up item, but instead of yellow it was golden.

 **=Sonic=**

In a blink he grabbed Ken, gave him to Feikume, and stood three feet in front of Buildy. "And that's how you do it." Ctrl pressed the B button a couple of times before hooking the bugster in a energy wire and tossing him away. "Take care of the grunts sidekick, the boss is mine."

Alt-med developed a tic mark on his helmet. "I'm not a sidekick." He walked back a bit ah he summoned his weapon.

 **=Gashacon Line=**

He aimed at a two capsules and took one orange coin of a man waving his finger and a green one of a guy holding a four leaf clover.

 **=Instigate! Lucky!=**

The grunt bugsters stopped what they where doing, having exclamation marks show over their head as they turned to Alt-med. Their heads turned red as they tried to rush him.

 **=Punch=**

They fought as one of the ones that was about to hit him tripped and landed in front of his punch. His attacks always hit opponents regardless of whether or not they missed or not. Meanwhile, Ctrl walked to his opponent as Buildy rushed him. The rider jumped over the attack as he pressed the A button on his weapon.

 **=Slash=**

He gave an overhead slash to the bugster as a great sign showed. He continued to dodge attacks effortlessly and give major damage attacks. The monster falls over as Ctrl pulls out his gashat.

 **=Click and Save=**

He then places it into a slot on his sword.

 **=Clock and Load! Kimewaza=**

His swords is enveloped in blue energy as he raises it to his side. "Time for the glorious climax." He pulls the trigger once more.

 **=Parkour Critical Finish=**

He rushes in and delivers ten consecutive swings before the monster sparked and exploded.

 **=Satisfying Finish=**

There was a roulette before stopping at Parkour boy B.

 **=Game Clear!=**

He closed his belt and pulled out his gashat, causing the armor to disappear into light. "And that, is why i'm a hero." He said walking to Alt-med. "You have a long way to go before you're even close to me." He walked passed him and proceeded to walk into the building.

Alt-med stared at him for as he entered before changing out of his armor as well. He fell onto his back. "Well, it's not as bad as last time, but still hurts." He said as Feikume had no choice but to carry him.

"Seriously, you need to stop overdoing it, Baka!" She complained as They went inside.

Now we see the Dad walking to his son as the child ran up and hugged him. "Daddy, i'm sorry I made you feel bad."

"It's alright Ken, I'm just glad your safe." They stayed in that tender moment for a bit before the dad broke the hug. "Well then, now that I have a reason for sick leave, how about we do something together?" He said grinning.

"Yay!" They walked out, Sebu smiling at them. He was taking up two chairs as he rested against the wall. "You know, this is probably the best part of being a doctor. Watching your patients smile as they can live a healthy life." He said to Feikume, who also had a smile.

"Do you think you'll regret putting your life on the line?" She asked him, still watching the father and son.

"Never. So two bugsters down, how many more are there?" He asked looking at Feikume.

"Eight actually."

"And how many riders are there?" He asked.

"Not including you and Yagami, there two two rider gashats made, but a third one is in development. A candidate for the third one has been picked though. A woman by the name of Toku Okano."

As she said it it shows a woman looking at a phone. "Looks like there's a string of bugsters in the city. That means a whole lot of money." She said grinning as she walks away.

 **Next Time**

"Shut up you fanatic." The new woman said looking at Sebu

"Nice try you so called hero." Said a black rider walking to the fallen body of Alt-med.

"Just stay out of the fight." Yagami said pointing his gashat at the new woman.

 **=Scavenger Girl G=** A yellow rider appears.


End file.
